Everything for you
by Hakumi Uchiha
Summary: Itachi membawakan Sasuke hadiah, hadiahnya adalah gadis pink tanpa ingatan karena ingatannya sudah di hapus. hidup gadis itu dalam kendali dan kuasa Uchiha Sasuke sekarang. Gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu dengan senang hati menjalankan perintah perintah 'aneh' dari Sasuke. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? RnR
1. Chapter 1

Halo ^_^

Aku bawa fiction baru nih.

Bukannya lanjutin fic sebelumnya malah bikin fic baru -_-

Gampang deh fic yang lain, ntar aku lanjut. Tapi aku mau denger pendapat Readers tentang fic ini.

Rada sedikit fantasi sih, semoga kalian suka yah.

Happy reading aja deh.

**Everything For You Ch.1**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : Typo(s), lemon, bad Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi katakan Itachi, dari mana kau dapatkan makhluk pink aneh itu" ucap seorang pemuda tampan beramput hitam legam sehitam mata oniks nya.

"Keluarganya kecelakaan, dan dia frustasi. Daripada seperti itu, kupikir dia akan berguna dirumah ini, mungkin jadi mainan mu" ujar seorang yang sangat mirip dengan pemuda tampan yang bertanya kepadanya tadi, hanya saja lelaki ini kelihatan lebih dewasa dan kharismatik.

"Cih! Kau menggunakan Sharingan mu lagi untuk menghapus memori gadis itu eh?!" sanggah pemuda itu Sarkastik.

"Hn, kemana dia sekarang?" ujarnya seraya melongok ke belakang, berusaha menemukan gadis manis bersurai merah muda dengan pipi gembul merona itu.

Biar dijelaskan. Dua pemuda tampan yang sedang berdebat tadi adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi adalah kepala Genk Akatsuki. Genk itu berisi orang orang penting yang bosan dengan kehidupannya, kehidupan mereka sangat mudah. Ketika mereka menginginkan sesuatu, dengan sentikan jari, itu akan di dapatkannya. Genk tersebut beranggotakan 6 orang dengan kekuatan magis masing-masing. Ya, magis/magic. Kekuatan yang tidak biasa ditemukan di abad 22 ini di turunkan oleh tetua klan mereka. Nara Shikamaru dengan kekuatan membuat taktik dan membaca pikiran semua orang dalam satu waktu, Hyuuga Neji yang mempunyai kekuatan Byakugan atau mata yang bisa melihat apapun, Naruto Uzumaki yang bisa membelah diri hingga seribu bagian, Shimura sai dengan kekuatan mengontrol emosi seseorang hanya dengan sentuhan tangan, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa memanipulasi dan menguasai pikiran seseorang termasuk menghapus memorinya. Mengapa mereka bersatu? Jawabannya mudah, mereka bersatu untuk bisa menjadi yang tak terkalahkan. Bayangkan saja dengan enam orang hebat seperti itu, siapa yang bisa menembus perisai mereka? Yang ada hanya akan menjadi tulang belulang yang akan menandai tempat kematian mereka. Tapi tokoh dari enam pemuda tampan yang sedang kita bicarakan tadi, ada seseorang yang sangat menonjol. Uchiha Sasuke. Tampan- tidak, mereka semua tampan dan dia yang paling tampan, bertubuh atletis, dan punya segudang simpanan emas batangan yang menandakan dia amat kaya raya. Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang sangat bisa di andalkan dan kuat. Lantas, apa yang sedang di ributkan oleh duo uchiha ini?

"Dia kusuruh masuk ke kamarku"

"Wah, sudah tidak sabar mencoba mainan baru ya? Hati-hati, kau harus memprogram nya agar menurut kepadamu! Haha" Itachi menggelar Tawa yang sangat merendahkan -menurut Sasuke-

"Bicara apa kau. Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu. Jika kau tidak ingin. Pergilah dari apartement ku. Dan tinggalkan gadis itu bersamaku. Aku suka wajahnya, imut dan mirip sekali dengan Kaasan"

"Huh, baiklah, aku akan pergi dari rumah murahmu ini. Err, ngomong ngomong aku tidak mengetahui namanya. Berilah dia nama yang bagus" ujar Itachi sambil mengangkat tubuhnya naik dan berdiri tegak memancarkan keangkuhan dan percaya diri tinggi. "Kau tidak mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu seperti di telenovela?" lanjutnya berkesempatan untuk menggoda adik bungsu nya.

"Untuk apa ku lakukan hal bodoh yang membuang buang waktu itu? Kau tahu pintu keluarnya, dan kau cukup kaya untuk tidak mencuri di rumahku" Sasuke melengos pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang lagi lagi tertawa dengan tingkah adiknya yang sok galak itu. Itu malah membuatnya berpikir Sasuke adalah adik yang sangat kawai jika digoda.

Sasuke sendiri hanya mendengus bosan dengan sikap sang kakak karena selalu membuatnya kesal. Hingga dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan pintu tertutup secara berurutan menandakan Itachi telah pergi meninggalkan apartement nya. Sasuke beranjak menuju kamarnya yang sedang ditempati oleh gadis imut berambut aneh yang dibawa oleh kakaknya tadi. Sudah di pastikan gadis ini kehilangan ingatannya setelah di 'kerjai' Itachi.

Tangan Sasuke terulur membuka kenop pintu kayu jati itu. Memberi celah yang sedikit demi sedikit melebar dan menunjukkan keadaan di dalam kamar. Terlihat lah gadis pink itu sedang duduk di ranjang king size dengan bed cover biru langit sedang mengayun ayunkan kaki dengan riang.

"Hey, apakah kau tuanku? Aku akan kembali mengabdi padamu Sasuke-sama" Gadis pink itu berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam dengan hormat.

"Hn, duduklah"

"Jadi, apa saja yang biasanya ku abdikan padamu? Kata Itachi-sama aku adalah orang yang mengabdi padamu." ujarnya dengan wajah polos.

Itachi memang sangat pandai, bahkan untuk mempermudah urusan Sasuke dengan gadis ini dia sudah memberi dasar cerita yang akan dikembangkan Sasuke paragraf demi paragraf. Sehingga Sasuke tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. 'Betul kata Itachi, aku harus memprogramnya dengan baik agar dia tidak lari dariku dan dengan senang hati menuruti keinginanku' Sasuke membatin.

"Kau, namamu...Sakura. Sakura Emmm- Sakura saja! Kau tidak memiliki marga. Karna margamu akan sama sepertiku setelah kau ku milikki." tangan Sasuke terulur membelai kasih pada ubun ubun sang gadis.

"Baiklah. Aku adalah Sakura. Wakatta. Jadi apa yang biasa aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura yang makin mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke karena ketagihan dengan sentuhannya yang lembut dan mengasyikkan dari Sasuke.

Mendapat respon positif, Sasuke meneruskan kegiatannya hingga gadis itu betul betul merasa dimanja dengan kasih sayang.

"Kau.. Biasanya kau selalu menuruti keinginanku. Menurutmu tidak ada yang lebih penting dariku. Hidupmu hanya mengabdi padaku dan tinggal disisiku." bisiknya tepat di telinga sang gadis dengan bisikkan yang malah terkesan seksi. Dia terus membelai rambut Sakura sambil memikirkan apalagi yang akan ia tanamkan ke otak gadisnya ini. Di dalam pikiranya berseliweran fantasi fantasi liar yang akan dia wujudkan kepada gadis yang ia beri nama Sakura.

"Kau akan sangat senang jika mendapat ciuman dariku. Kau akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan ciumanku. Kau juga tidak menggunakan sehelai benangpun di rumahku kecuali apron merah yang seksi itu. Lalu kau bersih bersih rumah tanpa risih dengan keadaanmu dengan mengharapkan ciumanku pada hasil kerjamu." jelas Sasuke sambil meniup niup cuping telinga Sakura dan sesekali menjilatnya.

"Benarkah? Aku mengerti Sasuke-sama" pernyataan Sakura tadi diiringi dengan geliat tubuhnya menahan nafsu.

"Kau akan memulai aktifitasmu lagi besok hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan tangan yang tertuju pada buah dada Sakura dan meremasnya lembut.

"Ahnnn, ssshh. Tentuh Sajjah Ssasukeh-samahh" desahan Sakura menjadi.

Tangan Sasuke kembali meneruskan gerilya nya menuju ke punggung Sakura. Dia menelusupkan telapak tangannya yang besar hingga baju Sakura terangkat. 'Dari pada terangkat angkat, mending sekalian dibuka' pikirnya dalam hati. Dan benar saja, sekarang Sakura telah kehilangan baju atasnya hingga bra pink pucat yang saat itu dikenakannya terlihat. Sakura tidak merona sewajarnya gadis lain saat bagian intimnya di lihat dengan rakus oleh Sasuke. Tentu saja karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Selama ini nikmat, dia akan sangat ketagihan.

Tangan Sasuke kembali merayap kepunggung Sakura. Tangannya menggapai gapai seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Hingga sepertinya dia menemukan yang dia cari. Kaitan itu dibukanya, dan payudara Sakura yang besar, montok dan padat itu seketika tumpah. Sasuke menelan liurnya susah payah. Melihat buah dada Sakura yang seksi dengan putting merah muda seperti anak kucing yang baru lahir. Segera saja di tenggelamkan kepalanya pada payudara kanan Sakura, dengan tangan kiri memainkan payudara yang menanggur di sebelahnya.

"Ennhhh, eemmhh.. Ssshhh Sasukehhh-samaahh engghh" desah Sakura hebat.

Tangan Sasuke terampil memijat, memilin dan memelintir payudara Sakura. Sedangkan mulutnya menyedot payudara payudara itu seperti anak bayi yang sedang kehausan. Desahan Sakura makin hebat, dia merasa tubuhnya panas dingin akibat sentuhan Sasuke. Tangan kiri yang tadinya memainkan payudara Sakura dipindah secara perlahan oleh Sasuke. Melewati perut rata dan halus Sakura dan berhenti di selangkangannya yang masih di tutupi Hot Pants. Mulut Sasuke juga mulai berpindah ke perut langsing Sakura. Dua tangannya digunakan untuk membuka celana Sakura dan membuka baju dirinya sendiri, hingga mereka benar benar telanjang.

Sakura yang sebenarnya sebal karena saat membuka baju, Sasuke jadi menghentikan kegiatannya sudah berubah mood. Dia mengernyitkan dahi melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang besar namun belum menegang, berurat dan nampak kokoh menjulang ke atas.

"Kau ingin bermain dengannya hime?" tanya Sasuke sampil mendekatkan selangkangannya ke arah muka Sakura.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sakura balik karena merasa heran dengan benda yang sedang di pegangnya sekarang ini.

"Ini juga tuanmu. Manjakanlah dia hime, dan kau akan mendapatkan ciuman" jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura yang jauh di bawah kepalanya.

Sakura tergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu pada benda di genggamannya ini setelah di iming imingi oleh ciuman. Entah kenapa Sakura sangat menginginkan ciuman Sasuke, seperti dia menginginkan ice cream.

"Bagaimana cara memanjakannya Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap lekat kejantanan Sasuke.

"Kau harus memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Mengelus nya, mengecupnya, menjilat nya dan memasukan ini kemulutmu" jawab Sasuke vulgar.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba" jawab Sakura sambil mencoba mengelus kepala penis Sasuke. Sasuke menggertakkan gigi menahan nikmat yang mendera pangkal pahanya. Sakura kini telah mengecup dan menjilat kecil kepala penisnya. Lidahnya juga menyusuri batang leher kejantanannya.

Hingga dirasa penis Sasuke cukup basah, Sakura memasukan penis itu ke rongga mulutnya. Sasuke tersentak merasakan kehangatan dan kenikmatan yang di beri Sakura. Sakura memaju mundurkan kepalanya mengikuti insting. Gadis itu belajar dengan baik rupanya.

Sasuke kembali menggeram tertahan ketika kepala Sakura mulai bergerak dengan tempo cepat. Bisa bisa dia klimaks jika terus bertahan di posisi ini. Dia pun menarik penisnya dari mulut Sakura. Terlihat penis itu mengkilat terkena cahaya lampu yang terang.

Dia mencium bibir Sakura sekilas sekedar membayar hutangnya, jika masalah ciuman itu gampang. Kau akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah Sakura.

Sasuke lalu menghadapkan kepalanya tepat di hadapan kemaluan gadis pink satu ini, dengan yakin dia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk sekedar memijat dengan lidah vagina di depannya ini. Lidahnya menyusuri labia mayora, klitoris dan lubang vagina. Sakura mengerang hebat. Terlebih saat Sasuke mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang vagina Sakura. Perlakuan Sasuke tak ayal membuat Sakura orgasme dan mengeluarkan cairan yang tidak sedikit. Sasuke menyesap cairan gurih itu, dia tidak menghabiskannya dengan harapan cairan itu bisa menjadi pelicin saat dia melakukan 'itu' pada Sakura.

Dia menegakkan kepalanya dan mensejajarkan kejantanannya di depan vagina Sakura.

"Kau siap Hime? Ini akan sakit di awal" katanya lembut.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu Sasuke-sama" jawabnya yakin.

Perlahan Sasuke memasukkan penis nya ke dalam vagina Sakura. Begitu ketat dan menjepit penisnya. Sasuke tak dapat menahan geramannya.

"Arrgg, Sakit sekali!" teriak Sakura yang sedang di 'masuki' oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak lagi dapat mendengar teriakan Sakura. Dia sudah sangat tidak tahan dan menghentakkan penis nya hingga ia merasa sudah merobek sesuatu. Seiring dengan lolongan Sakura, Sasuke merasakan cairan kental yang sedang menyiram penisnya ketika di dalam vagina Sakura. Dia tahu betul itu darah keperawanan.

Sasuke menatap muka Sakura yang seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Dia mencium Sakura lembut, menyapukan permukaan bibir Sakura dengan lidahnya. Tidak sempat untuk adu lidah mengingat ciuman itu hanya menunggu Sakura terbiasa.

Hingga Sasuke memulai tempo gerakannya. Perlahan dia maju mundurkan tubuhnya. Teriakan sakit Sakura pun berubah menjadi desahan nikmat. Sasuke mempercepat temponya. Beberapa kali mereka berganti posisi hingga kembali lagi ke posisi konvensional, dimana Sakura di bawah dan Sasuke di atas sedang menggenjotnya. Sakura yang sudah berkali kali klimaks merasakan bahwa dia akan klimaks lagi. Begitu pula Sasuke. Dia semakin brutal merasakan bahwa yang di tahan tahannya akan keluar. Mereka berdua mendesah bersahutan.

"...Arrgghh Ssasukehh-samaahh, akuuhh..Akuu.." desah Sakura seraya mengeluarkan klimaknya.

"Sakuraah, eerggh, kau nikmat!" erang Sasuke sambil mencabut penisnya dan mengeluarkan spermanya di atas perut Sakura. Dia ambruk di sebelah Sakura.

"Terimakasih Sakura, ini hadiahmu" sebuah ciuman hangat yang di dapatkan Sakura sangat membuatnya senang dan melupakan rasa lelahnya. Hingga Sasuke melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Tidurlah Sakura, sudah malam" perintahnya sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"Ha'i Sasuke-sama" ucapnya mematuhi perintah. Mereka pun tertidur dengan tubuh lengket penuh peluh.

.

.

**KEEP or DELETE?**

Gimana fic nya?

Huuaaaaa T_T

Pasti jelek kan.. maaf ya readers kalo gak hot atau ngebosenin.

Jadi mau keep or delete?  
Pendapat, kritik, saran dan kata kata penyemangat aku tunggu di kotak review.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything For You Ch.2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Warning : Typo(s), lemon, bad Sasuke

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk dari celah celah horden telah membangunkan sang putri dari tidurnya. Dia merasa heran karena seperti ada benda berat sedang menimpa tubuh mungilnya dan menjadi kungkungan kokoh yang memenjarakan. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan ternyata.. Walaa! Pangeran tampan dengan wajah datar sedang tertidur sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Setelah berfikir beberapa menit, gadis yang baru saja di beri nama 'Sakura' ini mengangkat perlahan tangan tuannya dan meletakkan di atas kasur, sehingga ia bisa beranjak pergi. Tapi, bukannya pergi dia malah memperhatikan wajah tuan muda nya, begitu tampan, angkuh dan berkharisma. Rahangnya yang kokoh, tulang pipi yang tinggi, hidung yang mancung dan Err... Bibir yang... Seksi. Melihat bibir Sasuke yang terkatup rapat, ada rasa yang menggebu dalam hati Sakura, dia ingin morning kiss, sangat ingin. Setelah menyentuh lembut bibir tuannya, Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk ala jepang tanpa sehelai benangpun menunggu Sasuke bangun. Dia mengharapkan saat Sasuke bangun, dia memberi ciuman selamat pagi pada Sakura.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Sasuke tak kunjung bangun, karena memang Sakura tak membangunkannya. Sakura mulai lelah, tapi dia tetap berkeras ingin menunggu Sasuke bangun. Sampai akhirnya mata Sasuke terbuka perlahan menampilkan sorot kelam yang tajam, setelah meregangkan ototnya, dia baru melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum karena perjuangannya membuahkan hasil.

"Ada apa? Kau bisa masuk angin jika begitu" ucapnya datar dan hampir menghancurkan hati Sakura yang rapuh.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya bisa memainkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya gugup.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kemarilah..." sambil berusaha merengkuh tubuh Sakura yang sedang duduk untuk mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau tahu apa arti seorang istri?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis yang lupa semuanya.

"Apa itu istri?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Istri adalah seorang wanita yang terikat janji suci dengan seorang pria. Tugasnya nanti mengurus keluarga dan memenuhi kebutuhan suami."

"Suami?"

"Uh, begitu melelahkan mendeskripsikan semua hal yang kau lupakan. Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang Sakura."

Sakura bingung dengan Sasuke yang tadi mengajaknya mengobrol tapi tiba-tiba menyuruhnya mandi. Apa secara tidak langsung Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia bau. Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yang tertarik kebawah menunjukkan kekecewaan.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sasuke sedang tertawa kecil sambil mengingat kepolosan dari wanita kecil yang kehilangan ingatannya itu. Dia hanya mengingat sedikit kosa kata dan lupa pada yang kata kata yang rumit. Dia juga tidak akan bisa disuruh tersenyum karena lupa bagaimana cara tersenyum, dia lupa bahwa dia hanya perlu menarik sedikit otot di kedua pipinya, jadi dia hanya tersenyum jika ada yang membuatnya bahagia. Betul betul natural dan polos sekali. Sasuke berhenti tertawa saat Sakura keluar lagi dari kamar mandi. Raut wajahnya terlihat kebingungan dan sedikit rona merah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"A-ano... Aku..." jawabnya tersendat sendat.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalakan shower? Atau penghangat air? Atau kau tidak bisa mengisi air di bath up?"

"I-iya" rona merah makin jelas mewarnai wajah imutnya, entah karena malu atau kedinginan. Mengingat ia tak pakai baju dari tadi dan cuaca jepang di pagi hari lumayan dingin.

Sasuke kembali tertawa sambil turun dari ranjangnya. Entah berapa kali hari ini ia sudah tertawa di buat makhluk pink yang sedang berdiri menunduk di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dengan cekatan, ia pun menghidupkan beberapa perangkat mandi yang akan menyegarkan dan sedikit menghangatkan tubuh ringkih Sakura. Sepintas, Sasuke melihat tubuh Sakura yang di hiasi beberapa bercak merah. Dan Sasuke juga beberapa kali memergoki Sakura sedang mengubah posisi kaki nya, mungkin dia tidak nyaman.

"Mandi lah, aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu. Besok besok kau yang harusnya menyiapkan ini untukku."

"Ha'i , aku juga tadi sudah memerhatikan bagaimana cara menghidupkannya."

"Hn" Sasuke pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang ingin mandi.

Dia terlihat senang dan bermain main dengan air hangat di bath up, di ciprat cipratkannya air itu ke dinding hingga hampir seluruh dinding kamar mandi basah.

"Sakura, jangan terlalu lama bermain air. Cepat sudahi mandimu!" teriak Sasuke dari luar sekaligus mengingatkan Sakura pada tujuan awalnya, mandi.

"Ha'i Sasuke-sama"

**~~~ooo~~~**

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang segar dan harum. Dengan langkah pasti dia pun mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. Udara di kamar ini pun berubah menjadi lebih hangat, setelah di perhatikan, Sasuke menghidupkan penghangat ruangan yang tidak di ketahui oleh Sakura.

"Ah, kau lama sekali." Ucap Sasuke setelah dia sadar Sakura telah kembali.

"Gomen Sasuke-sama, kenapa saat aku mencelupkan tubuhku ke air rasanya sangat menyenangkan ya?"

"Bodoh, itu namanya mandi"

"Oh, mandi…" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti "Kenapa ruangan ini menjadi lebih hangat?" lanjutnya heran, seperti orang yang baru datang dari jaman dahulu kala yang saat itu tidak ada fasilitas modern seperti sekarang.

"Aku menyalakan penghangat ruangan…" ujar Sasuke santai "Ck, aku baru ingat tidak mempunyai pakaian perempuan"

"Tidak pakai juga tidak apa-apa, disini juga cukup hangat kok." Ucap Sakura polos dan Innocent.

'Jika dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, mungkin dia akan teriak. Kalau dia adalah type gadis pendiam pasti dia akan merona." Batin Sasuke. Dia sedikit terkikik mengingat gadis- ah, maksutku wanita yang sangat polos tak kenal malu satu ini. Yah, walaupun Sasuke tahu bahwa ini adalah salah satu efek dari Sharingan aniki nya.

"Kau sementara pakai bajuku saja, aku akan telfon Dobe untuk membawakan baju untukmu" jawab Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju lemari dari kayu jati yang terkesan mahal. Pilihannya jatuh pada kemeja berwarna biru tua yang cukup besar untuk Sakura. "Ini, pakai cepat".

Sakura menerima kemeja itu, tapi dia tidak tahu –atau mungkin lupa– bagaimana cara memakai itu di tubuhnya "Ngg, ano, Sasuke-sama…"

Sasuke mendengus geli "Sini aku pakaikan." Tanpa bertanya pun Sasuke sudah tahu mengapa wanita itu tak kunjung memakai kemejanya. Apalagi alasan selain 'Aku tak bisa memakainya, Sasuke-sama'

…

"Masukkan lenganmu ke lubang ini Sakura."

"Bukan yang itu, itu lubang untuk leher."

"Kau memasangnya terbalik baka! Lengan kanan dimasukkan kesini, lengan kiri dimasukkan kesini."

"Hey! Jangan seperti itu, kancingkan dengan benar!"

Setelah melalui proses yang melelahkan, akhirnya kemeja itu telah terpasang sempurna pada tubuh mungil Sakura. Niat awal Sasuke untuk memakaikan saja kemeja itu telah diurungkannya. Sakura meminta untuk di ajarkan saja agar tak kerepotan jika ia ingin memasang benda ini esok hari.

Merasa perjuangannya telah selesai, Sasuke beranjak mengambil ponsel nya yang terletak pada meja kecil di samping ranjang.

"Kau tunggu disini. Jangan bergerak sedikit pun. Aku akan mandi lalu menelfon temanku untuk mendapatkan baju yang layak untukmu"

Sakura hanya diam. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan baju yang sekarang di pakainya. Baju ini lembut dan nyaman di pakai, terlebih ada aroma maskulin tuannya disini hingga membuatnya betah mengenakan baju Sasuke.

Sasuke bergegas Mandi membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi yang ada di luar kamar. Setelan nya pagi ini hanya kaos yang mencetak tubuh atletisnya, serta jeans selutut berarna hitam lekat seperti matanya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan bersih bersih badan, terlihatlah sekarang ia sedang mengutak atik ponsel branded yang tak sembarang orang bisa memilikinya.

Di sisi lain…

Terlihatlah pemuda berambut blonde masih bergelung dalam selimut tebal. Tidur nya tampak sedikit terganggu oleh deringan ponsel yang bergetar getar itu.

"Hmm." Gumamnya saat mengangkat telfon, dia telah melihat nama kontak siapa yang menelfon nya pagi ini.

'Dobe, kau berada dimana?' sahut suara baritone di sebrang sana.

"Di kamarku yang nyaman, hangat, empuk dan sangat memanjakanku hingga aku terbuai dan terperosok–"

'Berhentilah meracau Dobe! Kau tidak ada acara kan hari ini.' Dan ternyata yang menelfon si Dobe ini adalah putra bungsu Uchiha yang menyebalkan (!)

"Yah, memang tidak ada. Tapi kalau kau mau mengajakku kencan hari ini teme, maaf, aku takkan menghianati Hinata-chan." Balas Naruto melantur.

'Cih, menjijikkan…' dengus nya. 'Kau, ajaklah hinata ke mall. Belikan aku beberapa potong pakaian perempuan. Ukuran badan Hinata saja.'

Naruto terkesiap. Rasa ingin tahu nya mengalahkan rasa ngantuk. "Untuk siapa teme? Apakah aniki mu membawa pulang gadis tak ber-memori lagi?"

'Ya, tapi kali ini gadis itu untukku. Aku menginginkannya.'

"Gadis itu di mana sekarang?"

'Di apartement ku.'

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarnya siang ini. Kau mau pakaian seperti apa teme?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menggoda –dan terkesan mesum–

'Yang seksi dobe.'

"HAHA! Baiklah. Akan kuturuti permintaanmu. Akan sangat menyenangkan melihat gadis memakai pakaian seksi teme."

'Kau gila' umpatnya dan seketika langsung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

"Dasar teme" desahnya menggendikkan bahu.

Hari ini ia akan membawa Hinata untuk belanja pakaian seksi untuk sahabatnya. Err, mungkin dia juga akan membelikan Hinata beberapa.

Di sisi lain…

Cklek!

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Hingga menampakan perempuan berambut merah muda panjang sedang duduk seperti posisi tadi ia sebelum Sasuke tinggalkan.

Gadis itu menoleh dan berdiri serta membungkukkan badannya. Sasuke kembali terkikik geli. Melihat Sakura dengan kemeja kebesaran hingga tubuhnya seolah tenggelam, dan ia bertingkah sangat hormat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja yang di penuhi laptop dan peralatan kerja yang berada tiga meter dari ranjang.  
"Kemarilah" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih berdiam diri sejak tadi.

Dengan langkah yang perlahan, Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke menuntun Sakura duduk di atas pangkuannya, dan badan Sakura pun seperti plastisin yang mengikuti saja tarikan Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengerjakan sedikit tugas kuliah. Tetaplah seperti ini dan buat aku nyaman." Perintah Sasuke sambil meletakkan kepala Sakura ke dada bidangnya.

Sakura merasa nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini, sedangkan Sasuke telah memulai acara berkutat dengan laptop. Sakura semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke, serta melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sasuke. Sedangkan yang dipeluk? Hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menekan nekan keyboard laptop.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersentak. Ia merasakan baha lehernya tengah di sesap oleh seseorang –yang ia yakini adalah Sakura– . Sakura juga tak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan ini, dia hanya bergerak sesuai insting. Setelah beberapa menit kecupan lembut itu berlangsung, Sakura melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Sasuke dan kembali menenggelamkan wajah pada dada Sasuke.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya Sasuke-sama?"

Saat Sakura mendongakkan kepala, Sasuke memegang belakang kepalanya lalu menarik kepalanya untuk dapar meraih bibir lembut si gadis. Ia menciumnya dengan gemas untuk balasan dari apa yang Sakura perbuat. Makin lama, ciuman itu makin menggairahkan. Namun malang, bel apartment menginterupsi kegiatan pagi mereka. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman nya dan mendecak sebal.

"Ck. Kau tunggu disini. Jangan keluar kamar" ujarnya sambil mengisyaratkan Sakura bangkit dari pangkuannya agar ia bisa keluar dan membuka pintu.

"Kenapa Sasuke-sama?"

"Lihatlah pakaian itu. Tubuhmu tak boleh diperlihatkan kepada orang lain kecuali aku." Ucapnya posesif.

"Ha'i, wakatta" ucap Sakura patuh.

Memang Sasuke selalu menyempatkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Agar perempuan itu tak terus bertanya dan membuat Sasuke risih. Terkadang, pertanyaan simple dari Sakura di jawabnya dengan perkataan yang menegaskan bahwa hidup Sakura hanya untuknya. Selalu mengandung ke posesif'an dan egoisme tinggi.

**-TBC-**

Kyaaa!

Gak nyangka review nya sebanyak ini. Semoga review nya gak nurun ya tuhan..

Maaf ya kalo akhir akhir ini aku jarang update. Memang kondisiku sehabis operasi udah pulih, tapi aku punya project baru. Yaitu bantuin seseorang nyusun Skripsi! Hahaha, abis orangnya mohon mohon sih. Lagipula bayarannya lumayan readers, buat beli kuota internet. Loh ini kok malah curhat? Gomenne *BungkukBungkuk

Bales review yang ga log-in dulu ah…

RingoMatsushima : iya , makasih ya. Nanti aku pertimbangkan deh..

fava ritsuka : iya , gak papa. Ini udah aku bawa lanjutannya B)

Guest : ups, sorry ya ngaret. Banyak job nih. Hehe XD

sami haruchi 2 : kalo umur Sasuke sih sekitar 21 deh. Kalo Sakura mungkin 19 aja. Ngarang aja nih akunya XD . kalo masalah sasu pernah sama cewek laen.. ya mungkin one night stand aja. Maklum, cowok kaya :D

namika : okeh! Ini dilanjut XD

My review : Nah loh.. ini mah lime everywhere XD

Hn : okey!

sasusaky lovers : Yosh! Semangat nih

pecintalemon : nahloh.. hehe XD boleh juga ..

Guest : hehe, liat aja entar yah Sasu nya cinta gak sama Saku. Wah.. kamu orang yang mementingkan plot, kagum deh..

aiH : iya iyaa. Ini update kilat. Makasih loh pujiannya :&

sasusaku uciha : Gomenne *bungkukBungkuk* pokoknya aku usahain deh .. Gaara? Aku bingung mau di jadiin apa. Ada saran?

Makino Yukito-chan : aku juga panas dingin *NoseBleed. XD ini udh di lanjut kan? Hehe

Tiffanyyuki : okey, kalo aku mahh bukan update kilat. Update keong XD

Azzuyaa : ini udah paling cepet :'(

Guest : oke, keep.

Nice Reviewer : NahLoh.. LOL XD okee. Semangatin aku ya…

Obin san : aku kedinginan malah.. XD ini lanjut nihh..

Secret-kun : ampuun Secret-kun, akunya jangan di tebas XD okeOke, ini aku keep kok.

Reza : Maksutloh? T_T masa aku di bilang jelek.. awas ya aku kaduin kakek madara! :P

Ohya. Yang log-in cek PM yaa..

Buat yang udah fave dan alert makasih ya *CiumSatuSatu..

Hehe, akan ku usahakan di sela sela kegiatanku untuk melanjutkan fic fic tercintaku demi kaliam semua.. oh Readers ku…

XD

Akhir kataa , Si yu efribadi

Revie noh jangan lupa . XD


	3. Chapter 3

**PS: Untuk readers, sangat penting untuk membaca tulisan di bawah fic ini.**

Everything For You Ch.3

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Warning : Typo(s), lemon, bad Sasuke

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berwibawa kembali mendengus untuk ke sekian kalinya. Lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata menandakan bahwa laki laki itu membutuhkan istirahat. Namun sebuah kasus kriminal yang telah terjadi sekitar tiga hari yang lalu kembali menuai masalah. Satu satunya saksi yang juga merupakan keluarga dari korban telah menghilang, terlebih dia menghilang dalam kondisi frustasi. Pemuda itu memijit dahi nya, bagaimana dia bisa membongkar kasus pembunuhan berencana itu tanpa ada saksi satu pun. Terlebih gadis yang ada di dalam foto yang sedang ia pegang ini telah hilang. Ahli waris semua kekayaan keluarga Haruno telah hilang! Sekarang, semua aset dari keluarga Haruno sedang terombang ambing, antara di rebut atau tak terusus.

Ya, memang kecelakaan itu adalah bagian dari rencana mafia yang entah siapa. Ketika di periksa bagian mobil itu, rem nya telah tak berfungsi, dan pedal koplingnya telah terpasang bom otomatis. Tak heran jika saat keluarga Haruno di ketemukan jasad mereka telah tak berbentuk. Betapa beruntung nya si gadis berambut merah muda itu, ketika insiden terjadi, ia masih dalam perjalanan ingin meraih mobil yang di tempati. Dan saat ia berlari dengan riangnya, radius lima meter, mobil itu meledak dengan hebatnya. Tubuh gadis itu seketika kaku, namun seketika pula ambruk. Tak ada yang memperhatikannya kecuali si pria bermata onyx dan berambut panjang serta si tampan yang satu ini. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi tubuh mungil itu mengekspresikan kehancuran, kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Semua orang berhamburan ingin mendekat ke mobil yang telah hancur itu. Namun tidak untuk pemuda berambut merah ini, ia bersama assistenya menghampiri putri bungsu Haruno itu dan membawa nya ke psikiater. Tanpa sadar, lelaki misterius yang dari tadi memerhatikan mereka membuntuti jalannya mobil yang berisikan sang kepala anbu -Sabaku Gaara- , putri bungsu Haruno dan beberapa rekannya.

Tuan Sabaku itu tersentak ketika dering ponselnya melantunkan lagu standar smartphone.

"bagaimana Kabuto, apakah ada perkembangan?" ucap Gaara tanpa ada basa-basi dan ucapan salam.

'belum ada, nona Sasora itu belum di ketahui dimana keberadaanya. Dia benar benar tidak meninggalkan jejak.' sahut suara di sebrang sana.

Garaa hanya mendengus sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

'Tapi omong-omong Kepala Anbu Gaara...tuan Sakumo Haruno, nyonya Rizuki Haruno dan Sasori Haruno telah di kremasi kemarin. Tidak ada gunanya di visum, kita tahu betul apa yang terjadi pada mereka'

"Ah, itu bagus. Jadi sekarang kita konsentrasikan pada pencarian si bungsu. Sasora Haruno. Kau tentu sudah mengecek e-mail mu kan? Aku sudah mengirimkan foto gadis itu pada akun mu."

'Ya, kami telah berkerja sama pada beberapa super market, apotek, rumah sakit dan tempat lainnya untuk mensortir kalau kalau ada nona Sasora berkunjung ke sana.'

"Tidak cukup itu saja. Kita juga harus mencari!" ucap Gaara yang terlihat sudah cukup jengah.

'Tenangkan dirimu kepala Anbu Gaara, kami tentu juga selalu berusaha, kita semua berusaha.'

"Ah, maaf. Baiklah Kabuto, aku mempercayaimu."

'Yasudah, aku akan kembali meneruskan beberapa kerjaanku yang lain agar esoknya aku bisa konsentrasi pada kasus itu'

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu sambungan telfon pun terputus. Ia hanya bisa berusaha dan berdoa untuk kasus yang satu ini. Karna, gadis ini terlalu spesial untuknya.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Diperjalanan untuk membuka pintu, tak henti-hentinya Sasuke mengumpat di dalam hati. Kenapa sempat sempatnya ada orang berkunjung ketika dia sedang bermesraan bersama Sakura. Siapa yang berani berani nya...

Cklek!

"Yo, Sasuke!"

"Khhh.. Ada apa kau kesini, Idiot!" Sahut Sasuke malas dan enggan engganan.

"Kau harusnya mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk. Kau tahu, cuaca pagi ini sangat dingin." Ujar pemuda berambut panjang dan bermata bening itu sambil memasang raut wajah kecewa.

Tak ada balasan dari Sasuke kecuali gerakan tubuhnya yang sedikit menyingkir dari pintu, menandakan bahwa ia telah mempersilahkan pemuda cerewet ini masuk.

"Sasuke..." panggil Hyuuga Neji, sahabat sekaligus orang yang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sahut Sasuke sambil tetap meneruskan perjalanannya, menuntun sahabatnya yang datang berkunjung ini ke ruang TV.

"Tadi aku ke apartment Naruto, ternyata dia tidak ada. Setelah aku telusuri dengan Byakugan, ternyata dia sedang di pusat perbelanjaan bersama Hinata-sama. Tumben sekali.." Neji mulai duduk dengan santai ketika telah sampai di ruangan yang biasa di tempatinya bersama rekan rekannya. Dengan lancang, ia mengammbil toples berisi makanan ringan lalu memakannya dengan tidak sopan. Tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu memperdulikan semua itu. Hal ini memang selalu terjadi.

"Kenapa kau mengurusi nya sih?! Aku tadi menyuruhnya membeli pakaian wanita."

"Fufufu... Apa untuk wanita kakak mu lagi, heh?"

"Tidak. Kali ini aku yang meminta wanita itu padanya."

Neji tersentak. Segera saja ia putar badannya hingga menghadap Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan raut wajah malas malasan.

"Benarkah? Kenapa sampai begitu? Apakah wanita itu lebih imut dari Hinata-sama? Atau lebih seksi dari Karin yang pernah di bawa kakak mu juga?"

"Hn, lebih dari itu. Dia mempesona."

Neji kembali rileks. Dia masih meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak meminta wanita pada Itachi. Karena itu akan merepotkan, menurutnya.

"Huh, tapi tetap saja. Wanita yang di bawa kakak mu pasti semua nya bodoh. Mereka merepotkan."

Sasuke terkekeh.

"Tidak semua hal akan kita beritahu ke mereka bodoh. Hanya yang penting penting saja. Dan itu mengasyikkan. Jika kau pintar, maka mereka akan patuh pada kita."

"Yayaya... Aku tak perduli." jawab nya sambil melanjutkan memakan snack persediaan Sasuke. "Jadi, dimana wanita itu?"

"Di kamarku." sahut Sasuke santai.

"Apa kau membuatnya tak bisa berjalan?" kedua sudut bibir pemuda Hyuuga itu naik membentuk seringai.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengurungnya. Karena dia tak punya baju yang layak untuk bertemu denganmu yang mesum."

"Dan kau menyuruh Naruto membeli pakaian bersama Hinata-sama?"

"Hn, kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri jawabannya."

Setelah percakapan konyol itu terjadi, suasana pun menjadi hening.

Sasuke terlalu malas meladeni Neji karena dia ingin bermesraan dengan gadisnya.

"Hey, Neji!" panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" sahut Neji enggan.

"Pernah tidak kau berfikir untuk ke rumah Itachi… yah kau tahu.. dia memiliki banyak wanita seksi."

"A-apa? Huum, benarkah seperti itu?" Tanya Neji

"Tentu saja… Kau bias menge-cek nya dengan Byakugan mu."

Neji terdiam beberapa saat. Byakugan nya mulai aktif, sasaran kali ini adalah mansion Uchiha –yang dulu juga tempat tinggal Sasuke–

Lintasan lintasa sketsa bergerak mulai merelungi otak nya. Terlihat disana Itachi sedang duduk santai ditemani oleh empat wanita seksi ber-bikini sedang memanjakannya. Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung pamit kepada Sasuke dan ingin mengganggu Itachi, yang notabene lebih tua darinya.

Sasuke ternseyum puas. Setelah mencari ide beberapa lama untuk mengusir serangga itu, akhirnya ia pergi juga. Sasuke pun melangkah kembali ke kamar.

Saat membuka pintu, terlihat Sakura sedang duduk bersila di ujung ranjang. Sekilas, Sasuke sempat merona, karena pada posisi seperti itu, kewanitaan Sakura terpampang jelas di depan kelam matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis itu,

"Ha'i , Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk berlapis Bedcover putih itu. Tempat dimana ia mendapatkan keperawanan gadis yang di bawa kakaknya ini. Di tempat Sakura duduk, terlihat ada sedikit bercak darah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Begitu menyenangkan hari-harinya kini setelah kedatangan Sakura.

"Sakura.. kemarilah" panggil Sasuke pada Sakura agar ikut merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

Tanpa jawaban, Sakura merangkak pelan kea rah Sasuke dan ikut menjatuhkan diri.

"tadi orang?" Tanya Sakura dengan kosa kata yang salah.

"Hei, kau salah menggunakan kata-kata. Seharusnya kau bertanya 'Tadi Siapa?' " koreksi Sasuke, dan tentu saja, sambil terkekeh.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Sasuke teringat akan kelembutan dan kemanisan bibir pink itu. Segera saja…..

"Emmpphhh~" desah Sakura saat Sasuke melumat bibirnya penuh gairah. Ia merasa bibirnya di gigit gigit kecil dan disedot oleh Sasuke. Sakura mulai tertarik membalas ciuman itu, walau hanya sekedar kecupan ringan yang bias di beri nya pada Sasuke.

Ciuman itu mulai naik menjadi Frenc kiss, lidah mereka bertaut panas. Saling mengait, melilit juga mengecap. Dalam ciuman itu Sasuke tersenyum, ciuman kali ini beda dari biasa nya. Ini kali pertama Sakura membalas ciuman ini, waktu belajarnya sangat cepat, pikir Sasuke.

Agak terheran heran juga Sasuke, karena Sakura menyesap cukup banyak Saliva nya dan meneguknya. Yah, walaupun itu tak berarti, tapi pasti ada yang salah dengan gadis ini. Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

"Kau Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membingkai pipi Sakura dengan tangan besarnya.

Kruukk…Kruukk

"Perut ku sakit, Sasuke-sama"

Sasuke terbahak. Sekarang di ketahui nya bahwa Sakura juga melupakan banyak kata kerja dan kata sifat.

"…haha . itu namanya lapar. Kau belum memakan sesuatu kan."

"Y-ya. Ku pikir begitu." Jawab Sakura dengan nada bingung.

"Baiklah. Akan kubuatkan sedikit makanan untukmu."

"Boleh aku membantu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, kau tunggu disini saja." Ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini tengah cemberut.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Di sisi lain…..

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah bernick name Sabaku Gaar sedang menaikan kaca mata nya yang terus turun karena ia selalu mengerutkan kening. Tiba-tiba Ponselnya bergetar di iringi ringtone nya menandakan ada sebuah panggilan. Di layar ponsel itu tertulis dalam bahasa kanji 'Agen Kabuto' . tanpa aba-aba dia mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Ada apa Kabuto?" Tanya nya tanpa basa basi.

'Saat kami menyisir daerah tempat Psikiater, kami sempat menanyakan pada receptionist siapa saja yang berkunjung ke sana pada hari nona Sasora hilang.'

"Lalu? Apakah banyak?"

'Lumayan, tapi ada yang sedikit menarik. Saat receptionist menyebutkan nama-nama yang tidak kami kenal, kami pergi dan bertanya pada satpam. Satpam itu juga tak tahu, namun dia melihat ada mobil ber-merk _Maybach Exelero _terpakir di halaman.'

"Woah… benarkah?" Tanya Gaara Excited.

'Tentu, harga mobil itu sangat mahal. Dalam hitungan dolar harganya delapan million ( delapan puluh milyar rupiah ) . Mobil itu hanya di produksi lima buah. Dan satu satunya pemilik mobil itu di jepang adalah, Uchiha Itachi…..'

-TBC-

Nah.. untuk readers ku yang belum tahu.. simak dulu penjelasan kali ini ya.

Amnesia yang sebenarnya terjadi di ilmu kedokteran itu adalah mereka yang lupa sama sekali dengan memori. Mereka yang terkena Amnesia tidak akan bias bicara, berhitung, membaca, menulis apa lagi mengingat ingat orang orang di sekitar nya. Amnesia yang tiba-tiba terjadi begitu saja sangat jarang terjadi. 'Biasanya' Amnesia beriringan dengan penyakit Kanker Otak, Kanker pembuluh darah, Strouke, dan lain-lain.

Nah, udah tau kan sekarang ? hehehe…  
kalo aku mah yang tentang Sakura nya Cuma inget dikit, seratus persen fiksi. Karena fiksi , ya jadi suka-suka aku deh. Hahaha.

Oh iya, gomen ya aku telat banget publish nya.. banyak kerjaan :'(

Doain aja besok bias cepet publish.

Oh iya, kok aku liat Everything for you banyak banget yang review ya? Fic ku yang laen laen dikit yang review. Tapi gpp. Aku masih semangat kok.

Jadi besok mau lanjut apa? Restrictive atau menggemaskan readers?

Bales review yang ga Log-in dulu ya~

Guest : oke, ini di lanjot XD

hamba allah : iya.. ini apdet asap

mie ayam : nah.. iya juga ya, aduh gimana tuh? Hehe, liat aja ya chap berikut nya.

sasusaku kira : nah, kalau masalah itu silahkan lihat penjelasan di atas ya. Boleh kok di panggil apa aja.. asal jangan blacky aja. :D

sasusaku uciha : waduh.. gimana ya? Soalnya plot ku juga ngebosenin dan monoton. Doain aja ya biar aku bisa lebih baik. 0

love sasusaku : Makasih ya :* ini udh apdet asap XD

nerd94 : nahlo.. awas masuk angin XD iya.. makasih ya support nya.

Makino Yukito-chan : Aku juga pengen :'( hehe, ini udah di lanjut bok..

Guest : pasti bakalan ada deh penjelasannya .. liat aja chapter selanjutnya. Nah, kalo masalah amnesia, silahkan lihat penjelasan di atas

Ne : hehe, makasih ya

sami haruchi 2 : hoho, tungguin aja ya chap selanjutnya.

Tiffanyyuki : hehe, gomen ya bikin kamu penasaran. Kalo gtu, tungguin aja chap selanjutnya.. okee XD

Akhir kata.. kritik , saran, dan kata kata penyemangat saya tunggu di kotak review.

See You!


End file.
